Lacey Dreams
by Acebear2
Summary: Tabby /Mcgiva High school story
1. Chapter 1

Lacey Dreams

don't own anything but this work fiction

Tony was standing outside the school waiting for his girl they have been dating since the summer before freshmen year they were now seniors and looking forward to going to college together. It didn't take long until she was walking up to him. Once she was in front of him she gave him a deep kiss pulling him closer as she did. It wasn't long until they were in a full blown make out against a tree Soon their friends were coming over to them hand and hand after a moment their friends tell them to get a room. They then stopping making out and turned around and she looked at her girlfriend and said Zi we plan on it. Don't we? looking at Tony when she said Don't we? Tony agreed with her pulling her close again. Tony then said what about you two. Tim then said well we are planning on leaving after 2nd period. Abby then sounds good we aren't even going in today I was just meeting him here. Tim then nodded as they all heard the bell ring. Ziva and Tim went into school while Tony Took Abby's hand and went to his car.

After getting to the Hotel and got checked in and once they were in the hotel room he picked her up and carried her to the bed and laying her down. She smiled up at him and said how about I get changed she bright her bag in and went into the bathroom with her bag and quickly got changed into a sexy lace thong with matching cupless lace up corset and a pair of sexy black heels after she was finished getting dressed she walked back into the room and over to him. She pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. She then kissed him deep before getting off him standing up and taking her thing off. He then got up and picked her up and laid her down before taking off his clothes and getting on top of her. It wasn't l long until he was entering her fast and deep. Soon they were coming hard and fast together. After they got their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her after laying down he the pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back deeper before getting on top of him and lowing herself onto his already hard again cock. He held her hips as he came hard and fast into her for the 2nd time since they got into their room.

Meanwhile

Ziva and Tim walked out of school hand and hand on the way to her car. They then made their way to the same hotel Tony and Abby were at. It didn't take them long to get checked in and for them to get into a room on another floor. After getting into the room as soon as they shut the door they started making out while taking each other's clothes off. Soon they were completely naked and he then picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She then pulled him down with her and kissed him deep it wasn't long into their make out that she flipped them over and she lowered herself onto his hard cock. It wasn't long until they were coming together him holding her hips as he did. After they finished she kissed him one last time before getting off of him and laying down. After laying down he pulled her close and kissed her and told her how much he loved her.

Meanwhile back in Tabby's room

she walked into the room after turning the shower on and asked him if he wanted to join her. He then said, of course, he then walked over and grabbed her hand and kissed it. She then leads him into the bathroom where as soon as they got in there he picked her up and carried her into the shower. After they were in the shower he pushed her against the wall and entering her again she moaned louder and louder the faster he went. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard he then kissed her one last time before putting her down they then took a shower taking their time washing each other. After there shower they dried off he kissed her again before they got dressed and went to go get some lunch at a diner down the street from the Hotel just to take a break from all their lovemaking.

It didn't take them long to get to the Diner once they were sitting in a booth She decided to call Ziva to see if they wanted to take a break too and get some lunch. Ziva answered the phone and said sure that they would get dressed and come meet them. It didn't take Ziva and Tim long to get to the diner and sit with Tony and Abby. It wasn't long before they all had finished eating and they were heading back to the hotel.

Back in Tabby's Room

she kissed him as soon as the door shut they started taking each other's clothes off as soon as they were completely naked he picked her up and carried her off to the bed where he laid her down and kissing her making his way down leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Soon he was eating her out both of them loving every moment it wasn't long until she was coming hard and fast and he didn't miss a drop he loved the taste of her. He couldn't get enough he loved her so much. Soon as she was done she decided she would repay him she pushed him onto the bed before kissing him then kissing his chest before moving lower and taking his hard cock into her mouth and started to lightly lick before taking more of him into her mouth and sucking. It wasn't long until he was coming hard and fast she smiled after letting his now limp cock from her mouth.

A/n Stopping this chapter here thanks to princessElizabethtudor for the help hope you like it and thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey Dreams Chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on Lacey Dreams

Meanwhile back in Tabby's room

she walked into the room after turning the shower on and asked him if he wanted to join her. He then said, of course, he then walked over and grabbed her hand and kissed it. She then lead him into the bathroom where as soon as they got in there he picked her up and carried her into the shower. After they were in the shower he pushed her against the wall and entering her again she moaned louder and louder the faster he went. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard he then kissed her one last time before putting her down they then took a shower taking their time washing each other. After there shower they dried off he kissed her again before they got dressed and went to go get some lunch at a diner down the street from the Hotel just to take a break from all their love making.

It didn't take them long to get to the Diner once they were sitting in a booth She decided to call Ziva to see if they wanted to take a break too and get some lunch. Ziva answered the phone and said sure that they would get dressed and come meet them. It didn't take Ziva and Tim long to get to the diner and sit with Tony and Abby. It wasn't long before they all had finished eating and they were heading back to the hotel.

Back in Tabby's Room

she kissed him as soon as they door shut they started taking each other's clothes off as soon as they were completely naked he picked her up and carried her off to the bed where he laid her down and kissing her making his way down leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Soon he was eating her out both of them loving every moment it wasn't long until she was coming hard and fast and he didn't miss a drop he loved the taste of her. He couldn't get enough he loved her so much. Soon as she was done she decided she would repay him she pushed him onto the bed before kissing him then kissing his chest before moving lower and taking his hard cock into her mouth and started to lightly lick before taking more of him into her mouth and sucking. It wasn't long until he was coming hard and fast she smiled after letting his now limp cock from her mouth.

Now on Lacey Dreams

the next day

Abby and Tim were in Math class and Ziva and Tony were in History Class when all four of them got called out to be sent to the Principal's Office. They all looked at each other as they sat outside the office wondering what could have happened for them to be sent. It wasn't long until all for of them were in the Principal's office getting into trouble for skipping school yesterday. Their principal said that their punishment would be to help decorate for prom. Tony was going to abject but Abby gave him a look like don't even thing about it.

Prom Night After prom at the Hotel

Tony and Tim went and checked them in while Ziva waited by the Elevator and Abby went to the bathroom. Abby was sitting on the toilet looking at the little box on the pregnancy test waiting for it to show results. It wasn't long until the results were in and it came back positive she started to cry not knowing what to do. She then calmed down long enough to put the test back in her bag and to leave the stall and walk over to the sink and fix her make up. After fixing her make up she walked out of the bathroom and over to Tony who noticed she had been crying and asked her if she was ok. She then told him they would talk about it when they got into their room. He nodded and took her hand and they went to their room.

After getting into their room she went and sat on the bed and told him to sit next to her. He sat down next to her and looked at her and took her hand and asked her what was wrong, she looked at him and started to cry he then pulled her into a hug and said come on babe, you can tell me anything as he whipped her tears away. She then pulled away and took a deep breath before going back into her bag and pulling out the test she had just taken in the bathroom downstairs. She then turned to him and handed him the test.

He looked from her to the test and back for a moment or two before saying he knew this was sooner then they talked about but that he couldn't be happier to know they were having a baby. She then said really he then said really as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. He then told her he loved her so much and couldn't wait to find out what they were having because he couldn't wait to spoil their son or daughter and he couldn't wait to spoil her too. He then asked her to get up for a moment. She did as she was told and sat down next to him he then said he was planing on doing this after graduation but he couldn't wait another week to know her Answer. She then said the answer to what he then got up and got one knee in front of her. He then kissed her hand before taking out the ring box out of his pocket and opened it before asking her to marry him.

It only took her a moment to answer she told him, yes and he put the ring on her finger then got up and leaned in and kissed her deep They then undressed each other. After getting completely naked he got on top of her and enter her deep. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard together for the first time that night because they weren't only celebrating their engagement but the fact they were having a baby.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
